


[Podfic of] you could be my unintended

by knight_tracer



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Colleen surprises herself by drifting back to the hospital.





	[Podfic of] you could be my unintended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you could be my unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294888) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Podfic Length: 13:43  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20could%20be%20my%20unintended.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20could%20be%20my%20unintended.mp3)

  



End file.
